Noah's Duty
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: RE DONE.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks

Noah's Duty

My name is Noah Seville, aka Spider-Munk. In my last tale, you learned how I became Spider-Munk. Pretty much the same as Spider-Man, but no murder of a close realitive necessary. This tale tells of a hard diecision I made.

It started like any normal day for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Munk. I swung around L.A, making sure my city was safe. Suddenly, my Arachni-alarm went off, warning me that the bank was being robbed again...like for the 4th time today."Jeez, these dudes need to learn." I said.

I landed at the entrance of the bank just as the robber came out. Actually, I landed on the robber. "OW! Darn you, Spider-Munk." he said, as the cops led him away. "Whatever, dude." I said, swinging away.

When I got back home, Simon greeted me. "Hey, Spidr-Munk. How was patrol?" he asked. I took of my mask. "Eh, some ol', same ol, Si. Nabbed the robber. But it's getting boring. At first, being able to swing around the city was fun, but all I'm getting are robbers. Bavk when I was a Lantern, I fought the super powered dudes. An actual challenge." I sighed.

"Looks like someone needs relaxation. Luckily, Chef Theo's got just the thing. Irish Tea, with cinnamon, Boston Cream, and a hint o' Mint. Your favorite." Theodore said, handing me a teacup full of my favorite calming drink. "Thank you, Theodore. It helps." I said, ugging my little brother. The tea really hit the spot, like it always does.

Later that night, as I looked up at the stars on my roof, Simon came up and st next to me. "Heya, hero. Nice night, isn't it?" Simon asked. "Yeah. Y'know, my parents once told me that if I'm ever alone, or feeling alone, I can always look up at the stars and know that God is looking down at me." I said. "Noah Seville, that was beautiful. Hey, look, a shooting star!" Simon said. I looked where my brother was pointing. "Wait, that's not a shooting star. Shooting stars aren't green." I said.

The shooting star got closer. Just when I thought it was gonna fry us, it subsided, revealing a blue skinned midget, someone I knew well. "Ganthet, why are you here? I'm no longer a Lantern." I said. "I come with a choice, Noah Jagers-Seville. Stay Spider-Munk or... lose those powers nd once again be the Champion of sector 2814," Ganthet said, holding up a ring. My Green Lantern ring.

(What do you think, readers? Should Noah stay Spider-Munk or become Green Lantern again? Give me your opinion and the reason. whoever gives the best reason will not only have their choice, but a cameo in my story.-Poseidon01)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ganthet, can I have time to think about that?" I asked. "So be it, Noah Jagers-Seville. I will give you an earth week to think of it." Ganthet said. Then he vanished. "So, Noah, are you really thinking of going back to Green Lantern?" Simon asked. I pulled out my laptop and wrote down what just happened, then uploaded it to FanFiction. "We'll see what my readers think." I said.

The next morning, I checked my FanFiction page. "Let's see... Aww thinks I should go back to GL. So does Bellagia 8. But other people say Spider-Munk because it's confusing. I can't help the turn of events. I died, I lost the ring, I come back, I get Spider powers, and I get my ring back." I said. "It's up to you, brother. What do you choose?" Simon asked.

When Ganthet came back, I had my answer. "Ganthet, I choose to re-enter the Green Lantern Corps." I said. My ring flew from Ganthet's hand back onto my middle finger. I breathed a sigh of joy as my old uniform materialized over my clothes. "It's good to be back. But wait, what'll happen to my Spider Powers?" I said. "The venom in your bloodstream, which grant you powers, will be burned out by the immensity of your Willpower, then find a new host." Ganthet explained. "Wicked." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, as I walked down to the breakfast table, Theodore stopped me at the kitchen door. "Noah, is that a Green Lantern ring?" he asked, pointing to my ring. "Yes it is, little brother. My Spider-Munk days are over. I am Green Lantern once again." I said. At the breakfast table, I told everyone what happened last night. "What? You gave up Spider-Munk? Why?" Jeanette asked. "I was tired of fighting the common criminal. I wanted a challenge." I said.

"What about the Green Gawwblin?" Brittsny asked. "I killed her in our first battle. Even so, they made action figures of her... with removable boots. What's the point of that?" I asked. "What's the benifit of Green Lantern, then?" Eleanor asked. "Fights where I have to give effort, way better toy deals, plus, I have 3,599 allies all over the universe." I said.

"It was your choice, bro. I support it." Alvin said. "I do too." Simon said. "Me three." Theodore said. "And I do as well, Noah. You can always count on me for support." a voice said. I turned to the doorway. Annabeth came into the kitchen. Judging by her messy hair, bags under her eyes, and the fact that she was barefoot, she had just woken up. "Morning, Annabeth." I said, kissing her cheek. "Ready for our big family fun day?" Annabeth asked. "Big time." I said.

"What should we do?" Theodore asked. "Let's go to the town pool. I hear they added a water slide." Alvin said. "Okay, then/. Pool it is." I said. Sudenly, Theodore ran out of the room. "What was that?" Alvin asked. "I dunno. I'd better check it out." I said. I walked to Theodore's room and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Theo's voice yelled.

"Theodore, let me in." I said. Theodore opened the door. "Are you ok, Theo? Why did you run off?" I asked. Theodore started to cry. "I-I can't swim!" he sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait a minute, Theo. You can't swm? But I always see you in the Jacuzzi." I said. "That's different, Noah. I can stand up in the Jacuzzi. The whole pool is like 5 feet deep! I'm only 4' 5''!" Theo said. "Just come with us, Theodore. I'll be there if you're ever in danger." I said. Theodore smiled. "Okay." he said.

Later, we arrived at the Town Pool. Simon and Jeanette immeadiatly jumped into the pool. Alvin nd Brittany started to tan. Annabeth and I slowly got used to the cool water. Eleanor followed us. But Theodore stayed on dry land. "C'mon, Theodore. It'll be okay. Stay on the steps if you want." I said. Theodore sat on the second step. Above the water, all that was visible was his chest and head. "Good job, Theo." I said. Suddenly, my ring flashed. I sighed. "Sinestro, all I ask is some time with my family." I said.

Sinestro flew out from behind the Men's locker room. "Dammit, Seville! How'de you know that was me?" he asked. "You're predictable. What do you want, Pinky?" I asked, flying up to him. "To kill you, duh!" Sinestro tried to blast me, but I dodged. Then I slammed Sinestro into a wall. "I will be back." he said, flying away.

I flew over to the wall, and proceeded to fix it. Suddenly, a peice of it smacked me in the head. I fell into the pool. My last thought was, "I'm gonna die...again." When I woke up, I wasn't in Heaven. I was on the couch at home. I coughed. "What happened?" I asked. "When you got knocked out, Theodore swam down, got you, and carried you to home. I sat up. "_Theodore_ saved me? Where is he?" I asked. "He's in his bed. After saving you're hide, he collapsed on his bed and passed out." Alvin said.

I walked up to Theo's room and saw my little brother asleep. I ruffled his hair. "Thanks, Theo. I owe you." I whispered. Then went to my room and passed out, exauhsted from my near death experiance.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, as I ate my breakfast, Theodore came into the kitchen. "Morning, Theodore. How'de you sleep?" I asked. "Not well. I had a weird nightmare." Theodore said. "What was it about?'' I asked. Theodore looked up at me. "Bencin. I feel he's in danger. Chipmunks can sense when their kin are in danger sometimes." Theodore said. Bencin, my nephew. I almost forgot about him. When I died, it was on a mission to save him.

"But he's a Green Lantern, like me." I said. "His ring is low and his battery is destroyed. He's in deep trouble. What are you going to to?" Theodore asked. I stood up. "Save him, of course." I said. With just a thought, my Green Lantern uniform materialized over my body.

Theodore stopped me. "I'm coming with you, Noah." he said. I chuckled. "Theo, you're my baby brother and I love you but how're you going to help me?" I asked. Theodore slipped off his sweater, revealing a very familiar costume. "Theo, you...you...you're... Spider-Munk? But... but...how?" I said, confused. Theo smiled. "After you became GL again, a spider came up and bit me. After about ten minutes, the powers came into play. I've hidden them from you because I didn't know if you'de approve of little Theo being a super hero." Theo said.

I laughed and ruffled Theodore's hair. "Theodore, you're 16. We know you aren't so little now. You'll just need training. Being Spider-Munk is tough, beleive me."I said. "Noah, please, I've seen you work your Spider-Munk magic, hell, I've read every Spider-Man comic ever made. I think I know everything already." Theodore said. "I'm just saying, I've read every Green Lantern comic and I still needed practice." I said.

Suddenly, my ring flashed, indicating that I had a message. When I answered it, a green projection of Benci popped up. "Uncle Noah, can you hear me? I need help imeadiatly! McBob's keeping me in is basement, my ring is low and my battery is destroyed!" Bencin said. "Told ya." Theodore said. "Don't worry, Bencin. Help is on the way." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait a second, Noah. We don't know where McBob and Bencin are." Theodore said as he put on his mask. "Wrong, little brother. Bencin is a Green Lantern like me. Even if his ring dies, I can use my ring to track it, which will lead me to Bencin." I said.

I flew out of he house, Theodore swinging behind me. My ring emitted an arrow pointing North. "This way, Spider-Munk. Our nephew awaits rescue." I said. "Right behind you, GL." Theodore said. After about ten minutes, the arrow pointed downwards towards an abandoned Green Lantern Action Figure factory. "I know this place. I made Bencin his own GL action figure. I just didn't get to give it to him. I hid it here. Maybe I should give it to him after we save him." I said. "Focus, bro. We got a nephew to save and an ass to kick." Theo said. "Theodore Alexander Seville watch your mouth." I said, smiling.

I crashed trough a boarded up window and stopped short, shocked at what I saw. McBob, the bastard, had Bencin, who was about 9 now, by the neck. He was suspending my nephew, who was unconsious, over a vat of yellow chemicals. Yellow acidic chemicals. "Ah, Green Lantern, welcome. If your here for this little excuse of a chipmunk, take him. Or, you can kill me and let this boy die. Your choice." McBob said.

McBob let Bencin go and ran. Quickly, I caught Bencin and set him down on the ground. McBob had gotten away, but Bencin was safe. Suddenly, I heard punching and the _thwip_ of webbing. Then, McBob was thrown through a window, all tied up. Theodore swung in. "That's whatcha get when you mess with my family, punk." he said. "Theodore, you are one hell of a hero." I said. "I try." Theodore said.

I heard a groan behind me. I turned and saw Bencin wake up. "Uncle Noah? You came?" he asked. "Of course I did, Bencin. You're my nephew." I said. "Uncle, I'm so weak, I can't move." Bencin said. "Here, pal, I can help." I said, using my ring to open an inter-dimensional pocket. From out of the pocket, a new power battery came. Bencin lifted his arm and said the oath. "_In Brightest...Day, In... Blackest ...Night, No evil shall escape my...sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my...power, Green Lantern's Light_!"

Suddenly, Bencin's blue eyes glowed with green energy. He seemed much more energetic, more powerful. "Aw, Hell yeah! Bencin's back!" he said. "Now that that's settled, "I said, looking at McBob, "what will we do with you, ass wipe?" Theodore picked the villian up and stuck him to the wall. "Call the cops." he said. "Before that happens, Bencin, I have something for you." I said. I flew to the now empty Head Toymaker's office and pulled a gold paper wrapped gift. I flew back to Bencin. "Here, pal." I said.

Bencin opened the gift and smiled. "Holy moley, Uncle Noah! A Green Lantern action figure...of me! Where did you get this?" he asked. "I made it 9 years ago today. Do you know why?" I asked. Bencin turned to me. "It's the anniversery of the day you found me." he said. "Exactly. Now, do you want to stay with us and be a Seville again?" I asked. Bencin hugged me. "Heck yes! I love you, Uncle Noah." Bencin said. "I love you too, Bencin." I said.

THE END

(Unfortunatly readers, this was my last idea. Give me more and I shant retire.)


End file.
